It's Spelled ACNE!
by Moshi-Mo
Summary: Ever wonder why Kagome's skin is so clear? It's just not fair! So, being the evil authoress I am, I'm going to introduce our favorite miko from the future to the horrors of puberty! (Revised, please re-read! Arigatou!)


I thought I'd do a little one-shot as a thanks (/relief!) from my other stories for u guys for always supporting me! (insert 'awwww'-ing sounds)

My inspiration for this story has been a question that's been bothering me for the longest time. Have you ever noticed how flawless Kagome's skin is? Like honestly!! And she thinks she's an average teenager (aside from the well, etc.), yet she never has breakouts or anything! Well I, being the self-conscious female I am, think that should change! And since I'm evil enough to inflict such awful occurances on her, let the story begin!

Author's Note: I didn't realize that a few people might have been offended my Kagome's "rant", considering guys do tend to say that when girls are upset...(no offense to the good ones out there! ;;;), but even so, I changed it to prevent any others from becoming offended. Also, the part about where he licks her forehead, I think you guys took it as he licked the pimple. Ew, no. Sorry for the mis-understanding, I meant to say that he stratched the entire thing off, and she was bleeding like a normal cut on an arm, etc. I re-wrote it, so maybe that will help clear up confusion . So, please re-read and let me know what you think! Thanks to all!

.

.

****

It's Spelled "A-C-N-E"

.

.

Birds sung outside the window in a beautiful tribute the glorious nature surrounding them. Streams of the morning sunlight shone through her window, as the drops of the early dew glistened in their wake. A young girl of her late teens aroused to the symphony outside her window, stirring slightly. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms above her head, a serene smile resting on her face. Her eyes remained closed, as she began to manuever herself so that her feet were over the edge of her bed.

She began to hum lightly to herself as she stood on the soft carpeted floor. How she loved this era! So soft, and fuzzy...and you couldn't complain about the lack of blood-thirsty demons either. She looked at the calender above her bedside clock and a scowl darkened her face. She'd have to go back tomorrow and endure another round of painful cardio. At least it's for free.

She sighed as she walked towards her closet and slid the door open, placing a hand to her chin thoughtfully. She leaned in and began tossing random clothing items onto the floor behind her. Her head emerged and she smiled victoriously. She squirmed out of her flannel PJs, and slipped on her outfit. She looked in her full length mirror, her eyes glued on her figure, as she spinned and nodded in approval. She donned a light purple cashmere sweater with a turtleneck, that had sleeves falling three quarters of the way down her arms. She wore a skirt that was a deep violet, small vines and flowers embroidered on the hem in a similar colour to the sweater.

She stood straight and nodded at her reflection, backing up a few steps to get a full view so her head and feet were now visible. She smiled and her eyes raised up to her own reflected ones. They widened at what she saw, and her body froze.

She ran from the mirror and flung open her bedroom door, running straight into the bathroom and locking the door behind her. She walked to the mirror, the lights still out, and stood holding her breath. Gathering her courage, she flicked on the light, as her reflection came into view.

She hadn't been seeing things. She was right. Her eyes widened once more, as she brought her hands to either side of her face and squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a scream that could wake up half of Japan.

"KYAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"

.

.

A monk, taijiya, kistune child, cat demon, and hanyou sat around a burnt out fire, the remains composed of charred ashes of wood.

"She should be back by now," the hanyou grumbled. The taijiya rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"InuYasha, you've only said that _how_ many times now?"

"Feh."

She sighed and wearily watched the monk currently sitting beside her. She barely got to sleep at all anymore for fear of being...uh...violated...

Well sure, she could hit him, but he'd come back within a few hours, therefore giving her hardly any break from his perverted actions at all. She narrowed her eyes at him as she gave him a sidelong glance. One of these days she would hurt him. Badly. Oh yes, that would be fun...only one thing stopped her.

'Stupid conscience,' she mused.

A rather entertaining thought entered her head, and she found herself looking at him again. One day she would smack him so hard that his head would do a "three sixty" or whatever that meant...another one of Kagome's handy terms. Or...or!...she could what him over the head with Hiraikotsu until he received permanent brain damage! Yeah, that could be fun...

But nothing beats her ultimate plan...one day, she would cut off all his appendages and limbs, starting with the shortest one. Oh yeah. Goodbye to the money maker! Let's see him try anything then!

He turned and looked at her and she blushed slightly at the prospect of being caught gazing. He smiled seductively, and she ignored it, having seen that face many times before.

"Like what you see, eh Sango?" he smirked.

"Please. Like I'm interested," she drawled, as she turned away, her nose in the air.

"You're certainly interested in something," he said as he stood up. She eyed him suspiciously, as he continued to speak. "You were lookin' at me for pretty long there Sango dear," he drawled in a fake accent and she blushed at the terminology.

"I was thinking of ways to inflict brutal pain upon you," she shot back, more harshly than she intended.

He sighed, and crouched down on one knee infront of her, and a slight pink hue crossed her face. He took her hand in his own as he looked at her with sincerity.

"I wonder, sometimes, if there's anything you truly want from me," he said.

She blushed slightly. She did want something from him. Sure, there were times when she wanted nothing more than to smack him upside his head, but...all she truly wanted from him, was his love. His entire heart hers, as she gave her own to him.

She turned her head away, avoiding his gaze, as she responded meekly, "I do want something from you...I want-"

She was cut short as he jumped up abruptly, fisting one hand a plunging it high into the air.

"To serenade you!" he bellowed. Sango blanched.

He dropped to his knees infront of her, and she froze. Grabbing one of her hands in his own, he held it in the air between them, the other drifting aimlessly in the remaining air space.

"To chase the rainbow that you're after, I'd like to find a compromise,"

Sango turned pink.

"And place it in your hands. My eyes are blind, my ears can't hear,"

Pink turned into magenta.

"And I can not find the time..."

Magenta turned into tomato.

"Miroku...what are you doing?" a very red-faced Sango asked.

He stood suddenly and smiled. "A verse from one of my favourite songs." He beamed. She sighed.

"But nothing!.." he started, waking Sango out of her pleasent day-dream, "Compares to my all time favourite song!"

Sango watched with curiousity, as a microphone suddenly flew out of the bushes and into his outstretched hand.

"Wait, wha-"

He didn't listen to her, simply turned to the bushes behind him where Shippo was now walking out, eyes closed, hands behind his back. He opened one eye at Miroku, who nodded, and he nodded back. Bringing his hands infront of him, he clapped twice, and Sango screamed as a giant turntable, numerous speakers, and tons of records popped out of the sky.

Shippo slipped on a leather jacket, dark shades, and a black bandana, as he began setting up the record. Sango nearly fainted.

The crackling of static played through the four giant speakers, as the music came on.

"I..."

Sango blinked.

"Like..."

She sighed in impatience.

"Big BUTTS, and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waste, and a round thing in your face, you get SPRUNG!"

She nearly fell off her log. Anger was quickly building up inside as she watched the oblivious pervert she knew as a friend continue to sing.

"Wanna pull up front, 'cuz I notice that butt with stuff! String bikini, she's wearin'! I'm hooked, and I can't stop starin'! So fellahs! (Insert random town men) [Yeah!], fellahs! [Yeah!], have your girlfriends got the butt? [Hell yeah!], So shake it, [shake it], shake it, [shake it], Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!"

Several veins began to pop on her forehead as Shippo mixed the record around.

"Miroku," she said, her voice low and harsh. He instantly froze at hearing his name, and the tone of her voice.

"I'm," she began to stand, "Going," she was at full height now, and he was feeling very, _very_, small, "To," she began to tremble.

"KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" she screamed, as several birds took flight.

"Before or after?" he asked, and she froze slightly to think about the question. She paused thoughtfully and rose an eyebrow at him.

"Before or after what?" she asked back, almost afraid to know the answer.

"You let me finish my song! I _was_ in Karaoke mode here. So rude..." he sighed and shook his head in disappointment, as a deadly aura of fire suddenly exploded around Sango's body.

"Oh for God's sake, GET A ROOM!" InuYasha yelled suddenly, waking them both up, having forgotten he was there. "I'm going to go get Kagome. Try to behave while I'm gone." he stood and leapt out of the campsite.

Sango turned to Miroku, _very slowly._

She grabbed Hiraikotsu and gave him a glare to kill.

"You have ten seconds to run," she growled, and a look of fear dawned on his face. He turned and high-tailed it out of the campsite, her voice echoing behind him.

"One...two...TEN!!! DIE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!"

"Sango!!...Have mercyyy!!..." his voice echoed through the clearing along with the sound of collapsing trees.

.

.

InuYasha leapt through the well and came out in Kagome's time. He exited in a single bound, and climbed the steps, opening the door and walking across the yard. He stuck his arms in the sleeves of his hakama, his usual stance, as he stopped under Kagome's balcony.

Grunting slightly, he jumped up and landed on it in a single leap. He opened her window and slid in, looking around her room and finding no visible trace of her. He inhaled her scent and blushed at finding satisfaction in it. Walking out of her room, he descended to the kitchen below, where he heard footsteps.

Entering the room, he found Kagome's mother washing dishes and drying them, putting them in their respective places in the cupboards. She noticed his presence and smiled at him, before rolling up her sleeves and returning to scrubbing a plate.

"Where's Kagome?" he questioned.

"Oh, she's up in the bathroom. She's having a slight crisis, so you may not want to disturb her right now," she replied with her usual, cheery smile.

He raised an eyebrow, and grunted a thanks, before climbing the steps again and walking down the hallway. Crisis? Didn't sound that bad. He made a mental note to ask what the word meant later.

.

.

After a quick trip to the nearest convenience store, during which she donned sunglasses, and oversized hat, and a dark brown trenchcoat, she was now in the bathroom...and beginning to panic.

"Oxy, Neutrogena, damnit nothing works!!" she whined as she began to rub some unknown substance, guaranteed to remove and "blemishes, pimples, and unsightly bothers!".

"My ass," she mumbled. She had tried covering it, she had tried hiding it, she had tried re-arranging her bangs so that they covered the hideous thing, but the red offender in the middle of her forehead refused to go away.

She blew out her bangs, and crossed her eyes in an attempt to look at him. She slumped against the counter in defeat. A knock on the door brought her head up and she scowled at it.

"What do you want?" she snapped. She was _soo_ not in the mood right now.

"Oy, Kagome, let's go!" a voice called back. She screamed, and jumped back.

'Oh God! Not now! I can't let him see me! Think, Kagome, think! Uh..um..'

"What's wrong?!" he called out, at hearing her scream. She bit her lip as she looked around the small bathroom for some way out. When she didn't answer, he broke down the door, and she squeaked in surprise, jumping back.

Her eyes widened and she immediately smacked her hand over her forehead in an attempt to hide _"it"_. He rose an eyebrow at her actions, and she stood her ground.

"Why did you smack yourself?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"I just felt like it, you got a problem with that?" she replied.

"Not all, continue to smack yourself any time you want," he said, a smirk on his face.

"Damn straight I will, now move," she said, as she walked by him. He blinked at her, not used to her swearing. Shaking off his stupor, she heard him follow her down the hall.

She stomped faster, soon running, and jumped into her room, slamming the door in his face and locking it.

"So help me InuYasha, if you break this door I will sit you until you lose the ability to walk," she threatened. She could picture the look on his face, and she felt guilty, but drastic times calls for drastic measures.

.

(AN: I'm not sure, but I believe Kagome has to issue the sit command in the Japanese form for it to take effect, so I'll leave it that way to keep things less complicated )

.

She sighed when she heard him walk away, and shuffled over to her mirror. She removed her hand and looked at the unsightly evil residing on her forehead. She glared at it evilly, as she rubbed it, scratched it, etc.

"Damn you! Leave! Go now, and never come back!"

But, alas, it was still there. Big surprise. She sighed and slumped her shoulders forward in defeat as her head lowered.

"Damn puberty..."

"You know, it's not healthy to talk to yourself," a voice said from behind her and she jumped.

"Gods, don't do that InuYasha!" she scolded, as she glared at his reflection in the mirror. Her eyes darted back to her revealed forehead and she squeaked, before slapping her hand it. She looked to him, and he had a slight frown on his face. Realization dawned on her face. He had seen something! Damn!

"What's on your forehead?" he asked, as he began to approach her.

"N-Nothing! None of your business! I don't have anything to hide! GET AWAY!"

She backed into the mirror, and shuffled along the wall. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she continued to shuffle away.

"I never said you had anything to hide..." he smirked.

'Way to go Kagome, now he's interested. He'll never stop until he knows. Well that was the smart move of the day...'

He jumped at her, and she squeaked.

"Osuwari!"

He flew face first into the carpeted floor, mumbling under his breath, and she stepped over him to the other side of the room.

"Don't make me ruin my carpet InuYasha! I really like this colour too..." she pouted.

He started to stand up, and glared at her. "I won't if you don't sit me wench! I just want to know what's on your forehead, mou." he rolled his eyes.

She sighed lightly, as she rolled her eyes. She can't show him. What if he thought she was ugly? Or if he didn't want to look at her at all anymore? Her heart thumped painfully in her chest. Wait...why was she so concerned? It's not like she cared! It's not like she loved him or anything...

"Heh, yeah right..." she mumbled.

"Still talking to yourself? I'm sure there's someone you can see about that," he smirked, and she shot her head up to glare at him, a light blush on her face.

She said nothing, only went to leave. She was a few steps away from the door, when a solid figure suddenly blocked her vision. Anger filled her as she spoke in a low, threatening voice.

"Move, InuYasha..._now_." But he didn't move at all. A vein popped on her forehead, and she was pretty sure she was slowly fading away from the image of beauty.

"No chance. Tell me what's going on with your head."

She opened her mouth, ready to sit him like no tomorrow, when his voice interrupted her thoughts once again.

"Nuh-uh. Say the word and you're going down with me."

She fumed, her remaining free hand shaking at her side in a fist.

"Gods help you InuYasha, because I'm about to kill you!!"

He rolled his eyes and backed away, retreating to the area behind her. She sighed in relief, as she reached for the door handle.

"Stupid PMS..."

She froze. Did she hear right? No, not even InuYasha had the courage to say that. Slowly, she turned, her eyes narrowed fixing directly upon him. He was facing the wall, and glanced in her direction, before doing a double take. He turned as well, although he looked more ready to flee than anything.

"I...what...you...sputter..."

He didn't answer. Her mouth fell open in horror. He was being so unsensitive! Didn't he realize this was a matter of life and death?!

She let out a small sob, not really from sadness, but from desperation and bitter humor as she turned and stalked out the door, slamming it shut behind her, leaving a shocked hanyou to stare at the place she'd been not two seconds ago, both eyebrows raised seemingly permenantly.

.

.

She stood in the bathroom, shock dissipated, as she looked down at the chain of products infront of her. Stupid companies and their false promises...

She had pinned up a blanket to cover the now empty door space, courtesy of InuYasha, to preserve what little privacy she had left. She looked in the mirror at the protruding red bump that hadn't decreased in size at all. In fact, a small white dot was beginning to form in the middle. She felt like crying. What had she done to deserve such torture?!

She picked up the Neutrogena and chucked it out the window. She laughed evilly as it collided with the cement at the bottom of the far-away shrine steps, and exploded upon impact.

"Take that you commercially hyped liar!"

She picked up the no-name brand of cleanser, and threw it out the window, watching as it sailed a bit further towards the middle of the road. She smirked, and crossed her arms as she watched it fly in the air and collide with...oncoming traffic. Her smirk left.

The blue jar landed on a car's windshield and exploded on impact. The car screeched to a halt, and a man practically flew out of the car, looking non too happy. He walked to the front of the car and Kagome watched speechlessly as he stood beside his windshield and inspected the damage, throwing his arms open and beginning to scream something that she really didn't want to hear right now. He turned and scanned the area around, and she ducked as he turned in her direction, hiding under the window.

She took back her previous comment. Now _that_ had to be the smart move of the day.

"I'd say he's pretty pissed," InuYasha said as he walked in, pushing the makeshift curtain aside. She lowered her head into her lap, not wanting to lift her hand at all, resulting to hiding it in her legs.

"Yeah, well, I was kinda angry." she mumbled. "This is all your fault somehow, you know that? I'll find some way to pin you!" she threatened. She could practically feel him roll his eyes, as she listened to him shuffle over and sit beside her on the bathroom floor.

"Look, I'm...sorry...ok?...about what I said. I didn't realize it was such a touchy subject," he mumbled.

She smiled, knowing he couldn't see it. "I'm sorry too. I guess I overreacted a bit..." she finished weakly.

"I didn't really understand why you were so shocked...I mean, it's not like I said anything wrong." He 'Feh'-ed, and turned his nose up, crossing his arms.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, the sound muffled by her clothes. If he wouldn't get it now, he wouldn't get it if she explained it to him. Not that she would ever go into detail about that with him. She closed her eyes, as she suddenly began to feel extremely tired, despite the fact that it was close to about noon.

"Hey," his voice brought her back from the depths or sleep. She mumbled a 'what' that came out more like 'mffmg'.

"You never did really answer my question." She raised an eyebrow. "What's on your forehead?"

She stiffened visibly.

"Mmff pmffb nfdnnf"

"What?"

She raised her head enough to let intelligible words come out. "I've got a pimple."

She waited for his response, to shriek and cower away in the corner, screaming 'EWW!' at the same time. But, nothing happened. She raised her head at an angle, careful to hide the evil thing, as she opened one eye to him.

Blink.

Blink.

"What's a 'pimple'?"

She face-faulted. "You don't know what a pimple is?!" she asked, incredulously. She sighed. "It's like..uhm..let's see..ok, it's what happens when dirt gets trapped in small holes in your skin called 'pores'. They're sometimes painful, and they don't look too pretty, so I didn't want anyone to see."

He moved and crouched infront of her, trying to see the 'pimple', but Kagome didn't raise her head.

"Let me see." he said, and she shook her head.

"Why not? You're being immature," he sighed. She shot her head up.

"Me?! Immature?! Are you cr-"

She was cut off as he placed his hands on her wrist, effectively pinning them down so she couldn't hide. She shook her bangs, so that it covered the blemish, as she felt her hands being moved. She watched from behind her bangs, as InuYasha transferred both her wrists into one of his own, as he began to raise the other to her forehead.

She titled her head away from his hand, but she couldn't stop it. He lifted her bangs, and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the 'Ew, it's so ugly', or 'you're such a freak!', but nothing came.

She heard him sigh, and she opened her eyes to look at him. "Is that all? You were freaking out about that small thing? Sometimes I wonder..." she watched as he took a claw, and in one swift motion, scratched the entire pimple off her forehead, leaving only her raw skin underneath, and a small trail of blood down her head. She yelped in pain, as she jumped up and looked in the mirror to watch the small trail leak down her forehead.

She jumped at the toilet paper, and began rolling it off in a bunch. "I sware to God, InuYasha, if that leaves a scar, it's your ass," she said, as she scrunched the toilet paper together and pressed it against her forehead.

"Whatever," he said, as he stood to her side, "I just did you a big favor."

"Remind me next time not to ask for your help," she shot back, as she rolled her eyes. She removed the toilet paper to see more blood seeping out than before, if possible. She moaned, as she looked in the mirror, wiping off the small trail that lead down to inbetween her eyes.

She saw InuYasha frown at her in the mirror, and felt his hand take hold of her chin gently, as he brought her to face him.

"I didn't mean to make it bleed so much," he said sadly.

Kagome's eyes widened, as she hurried to reassure him. "It's alright, really! I'll just stick a bandage on it, and..."

She drifted off as InuYasha rose his mouth to her cut and licked it, stopping the flow of blood. He licked a few more times, and Kagome turned into a cherry. His hand still rested on her chin, and she could see his Adam's apple bob up and down in his throat. 

His mouth left her head, and she held back a whine of displeasure. She noted that InuYasha was now red, also and smiled at him gratefully, noticing that the bleeding had in fact stopped, leaving a pinky-colored patch of flesh showing. She placed her hand on the counter, as she started to turn, when his hand came to rest ontop of hers. She froze in mid-turn, and reversed to face him.

"Is there something-?"

She stopped at the intense look in his eyes. Her eyes widened at the emotions radiating from his shining amber orbs. She became lost in his golden depths, her own brown ones reflecting inside his. His free hand came to the side of her face, and caressed her cheek slowly. She found herself leaning unconsciously into his touch, her eyes never leaving his. He began to lower his towards her, and she responded moving towards him as well. She was so close...so close to feeling his lips on hers. To taste him, to be with him in a silent display of the emotions she harboured. Her eyes drifted shut, and she smiled as the distance between them closed.

"Hey, nee-chan, is Inu-...EWWW!! MOM!!! Kagome and Inu-niichan are being dirty!!"

Kagome pulled away quickly, InuYasha following suit, as a noisy Sota screamed in the doorway to the bathroom. If only she had a door she could lock...

Her eyes filled with rage, as she eyes her soon-to-be-dead brother. "Sota..."

Her brother obviously recognized the tone, because he started to run off down the hall. "Kagome and 'niichan, sittin in the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" his voice echoed through the house and Kagome's eye twitched.

"I'm going to KILL YOU Sota!" she screamed as she stormed off after him, leaving a puzzled InuYasha in the bathroom. She disappeared through the curtain, only to pop back in a few seconds later. She marched up to InuYasha, and fisted his hakama in her hand, pulling him down to her level, and planting her lips on his. It didn't last long, she didn't have the courage to continue, but when she pulled back she saw InuYasha standing like he was going to fall over, so she smiled at him and turned back to chasing a very annoying, very dead, younger brother.

As Kagome stormed off, InuYasha stood in the bathroom, blinking wildly trying to gain his surroundings. Only one thought crossed his mind.

'I sure could get used to that!..'

.

.

#####

Yay! Another story finished! Now to type 9 more chapters of various stories...--.--;;

Sigh...'tis the life of an authoress! .

Thanks to all who have supported me and helped me pull back out of hiatus! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Luv yaz!

Moshi


End file.
